Proxima Centauri
by CloveRine26
Summary: [Johnny X Jaehyun] Johnny kehilangan semangat hidup karena penyakitnya. Dimana ia sangat merindukan rasi bintang favoritnya selama masa rawat inap yang mana terdapat satu hal penting sebelum kesembuhannya tercapai. Typo(s) everywhere; older!Jaehyun #JohnJae [NCT]


**Inspired by my "bimbel" science** **exam/lol/lmao/whatever**

 ** _Alpha Centauri is a triple-star system. It can be easily seen in the night sky without a telescope from certain parts of the Earth._**

FF ini adalah pelampiasan mengenai kehidupan bimbel gua yg melebihi sekolahan. Berbagai tes diadakan n kebetulan gua nemu soal saintek menarik

Ingatkan bahwa clove mencintai older uke or younger seme

.

Happy Reading~

.

"Johnny. Apa terlihat begitu susah?" Lelaki tampan yang bernama Johnny itu hanya melirik ke sumber suara. Ia tersenyum hambar dan terus berkutat pada berbagai soal _try out_ yang memang harus ia kerjakan di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Seorang perawat berkulit pucat tengah menunggu pasiennya dengan senang hati hingga semua soal itu tergarap selesai.

Johnny Seo. Lelaki 18 tahun, sang pasien yang sudah tak asing lagi dalam bangunan serba putih tersebut. Ia mengidap penyakit hepatitis B pertengahan kelas XI yang membuat Johnny mau tidak mau menghabiskan waktu sekolahnya bersama para perawat yang bergantian mengecek keadaannya. Terutama perawat berkulit pucat yang telah dijadikan kepercayaan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang luar biasa sibuk karena harus bekerja lebih ekstra demi biaya pengobatan Johnny yang hampir 6 bulan lamanya.

Johnny sampai bosan dengan lingkungannya, hampir satu semester ia menjalani rawat inap yang tidak menetap. Ia juga harus menjalani terapi di lingkungan rumah yang jauh dari keramaian.

Bahkan Johnny memiliki kamar rawat khusus karena ia adalah pasien dengan kurun waktu terlama dalam menjalani rawat inap. Semakin lama, Johnny kehilangan motivasinya walau kedua orang tuanya terus memberikannya semangat untuk segera pulih namun semua nihil.

~o0o~

"Kusarankan untuk pengobatan _peginterferon alfa-2a_ untuk pasien bernama Johnny. Ia adalah pengidap hepatitis B yang memiliki kekebalan tubuh kuat. Sehingga presentase nya sangat kecil apabila terjadi kerusakan hati. Aku turut prihatin, 6 bulan lamanya ia menderita akan penyakitnya. Keputusanku sudah bulat untuk memberikannya suntikan _interferon_ tiap minggu, maka kesembuhannya akan terjamin 6 bulan lagi" Ujar sang dokter pada asistennya di tengah lorong rumah sakit, namun ia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang perawat yang tiba tiba berada di belakangnya dan menyangkal perkataannya.

"J-Jangan dok" Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan gugup berbicara pada sang dokter tanpa memedulikan statusnya yang hanya sebagai perawat. Dokter itu menyernyitkan dahinya keheranan, mengapa perawat ini mencampuri urusannya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menekuk wajahnya, ia membenarkan seragamnya gugup.

"Saya adalah perawat utusan keluarga Seo, ayah dan ibunya meminta saya untuk bertanggung jawab penuh atas perkembangan kesehatan Johnny. M-maafkan saya dok. Sungguh, jangan berikan Johnny suntikan _interferon_. Bukan bermaksud apa apa, saya rasa ia akan lebih menderita nantinya. Johnny memiliki tanggungan ujian kelulusan sekolahnya. Merasa tidak tega jika ia harus menahan sakit selama 6 bulan kedepan untuk penyembuhannya walau itu sangatlah terjamin"

Memang benar, kedua orang tua Johnny mengutus hanya perawat itulah yang bekerja lebih ekstra mengurus kesehatan Johnny. Karena dari segi pelayanannya, lelaki berkulit pucat itu sangatlah siaga dalam bekerja walau tengah malam disaat para perawat yang lain sedang tertidur. Dengan sigap ia berlari menghampiri kamar rawat Johnny untuk mengganti selang infusnya yang bocor, ia juga tak segan segan membersihkan tubuh Johnny yang berlumuran darah akibat tabung infus yang telah habis. Tabung infus yang telah habis akan menyedot darah dalam tubuh sang pasien hingga cairan merah itu menguak keluar membasahi tubuh dan lengan si pasien.

"Jung Jaehyun. Aku tidak pernah membatasi hak suara seorang perawat. Jadi, apa modalmu mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau berani bertanggung jawab dengan ucapanmu?" Perawat yang bernama Jung Jaehyun itu mengangguk mantap.

"Saya akan terus memotivasinya, ia adalah pengidap hepatitis B dengan kekebalan tubuh yang kuat. Yang dibutuhkan hanya rasa semangat darinya, saya akan bertanggung jawab dok. Tolong berikan saya ekstra waktu khusus untuk nomor kamarnya. Jika pernyataan saya tidak berhasil, anda bisa berkonfirmasi pada sang komisaris untuk memecat saya sebagai perawat"

Dokter itu mengangkat alisnya takjub, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang perawat setegar ini terhadap pasien yang ia layani. Mereka semua tidak tahu jika perawat yang bernama Jaehyun itu telah lama memiliki perasaan khusus pada pasien langganannya sejak ia dijadikan perawat tetap untuk nomor kamar _VVIP 2109_ itu.

~o0o~

 _Cklek_

"John?" Jaehyun menyembulkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat bocah remaja itu tengah memainkan _acoustic guitar_ seraya bersenandung lirih.

 _Tap tap tap_

Jaehyun beranjak menuju ranjang putih itu dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping lelaki tampan yang tengah asyik bermain gitar tak memedulikan kehadirannya. Tanpa menoleh, Johnny tau betul siapa lelaki perawat yang tengah duduk disampingnya. Perawat utusan kedua orang tuanya.

"Johnny, dimana kedua orang tuamu? Kau sendirian? Lagi?" Kini Johnny berhenti dari aktifitas petikan _string_ gitar akustiknya.

"Katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Tidak perlu basa basi. Tes tekanan darah? Mencekokiku dengan air mahkota dewa dan temulawak? Menyuapiku dengan _jelly gamat?_ Lakukan sesuka hatimu. Karena ujungnya tetaplah sama. Aku tidak akan mampu hidup lebih lama lagi"

"JOHNNY!" Lelaki yang lebih muda itu tersentak kaget. Jaehyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ia kehilangan akal sehatnya. Buta akan status dan lingkungannya demi kesembuhan remaja ini. Sungguh, tanpa semua orang mengetahui termasuk Johnny. Lelaki perawat itu tengah memperjuangkan kesembuhan Johnny, memperjuangkan masa depan Johnny.

Termasuk memperjuangkan perasaannya terhadap Johnny.

Sunyi.

Yang dibentak hanya menundukkan wajahnya pasrah.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja..apa yang harus kulakukan selain menunggu kematianku?"

"Sssh!!" Jaehyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir lelaki yang lebih muda.

" _Johnny_ _please._ _Pardon me_. Jangan mengatakan kalimat seperti itu, kau akan sembuh John. Aku yakin. Daya tahan tubuhmu kuat sehingga dapat menekan semua virus yang menggerogoti organ hatimu"

Jaehyun mengambil gitar yang ada di tangan Johnny dan meletakkannya pada _guitar stand_ samping ranjang. Jaehyun sudah tidak tahan lagi rasanya.

 _Grep_

Lelaki 18 tahun itu terkejut dengan sang perawat yang memeluknya begitu erat. Memperlakukannya sedikit berbeda untuk sekedar perawat terhadap pasiennya.

Jaehyun mengelus surai hitam itu lembut, mengelus punggung lebarnya seakan memberinya semangat.

"Orang tuamu berbicara padaku, kelak kau akan menduduki sebuah kursi kerja yang akan menemanimu mewujudkan berbagai proyek pembangunan negara. Kau ingin membuat kedua orang tuamu bangga bukan? Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau mampu. Mereka berdua telah mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit demi kesembuhanmu. Hargailah usaha mereka John. Dengan cara untuk tidak patah semangat agar kau lekas sembuh. Semua bergantung pada _mindset_ mu. Kelak kau akan menjadi sosok yang berguna bagi mereka di masa depan nanti" Kini Jaehyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Johnny menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan sendu. Ia merasa kebingungan mengapa perawat ini begitu perhatian padanya.

"Err..aku hanya pasienmu. Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ibuku?" Dengan polos Johnny mengerjapkan matanya. Jaehyun tersenyum canggung setelah menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Hey, itu lukisanmu? Indah sekali" Jaehyun menatap sebuah lukisan yang sebagian gambarnya tertutup oleh bantal.

Johnny mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengambil kertas lukisan tersebut.

 _"Alpha Centauri"_ Ujar Johnny seraya menyerahkan lukisannya pada Jaehyun.

 _"So, is that the name?"_ Johnny mengangguk. Jaehyun tersenyum tipis pada pasiennya. Senyuman itu semakin lebar kala perawat itu melihat satu senyuman terpahat indah pada bibir lelaki yang lebih muda. Baru pertama kalinya Jaehyun melihat pasiennya yang satu ini tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyangka. Ingatanku masih tajam mengenai tata letak ketiga bintang itu. Padahal aku terakhir kali melihatnya awal kelas XI sebelum aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit ini"

"Apa biner alfa itu bisa terlihat di sembarang malam hari?"

"Tentu saja, namun tidak semua spot dapat melihat dengan jelas biner itu. Selama aku duduk diatas ranjang putih ini, aku sangat merindukan kebahagiaanku" Jaehyun membulatkan matanya terkejut sekaligus bersemangat.

"Kebahagiaanmu? Tunggu. Mengapa kau tidak pernah keluar dari kamar untuk melihatnya di malam hari? Mengapa sebelumnya kau tidak pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau sangat senang menyaksikan kehadiran _Alpha Centauri?_ "

"Hey..kedua orang tuaku melarang. Jika terlalu banyak aktifitas maka penyakitku akan semakin bertambah parah"

"Itu bahkan lebih baik dibanding berdiam diri dalam ruangan yang membuatmu patah semangat. Kau memiliki peluang besar untuk sembuh dari penyakitmu. Untuk faktor pertama, kesembuhanmu sudah didukung oleh daya tahan tubuhmu. Jangan sia siakan point itu" Mendengar itu Johnny pun tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga dengan Jaehyun. Mungkin inilah saatnya Johnny memulai obat penyembuhannya tanpa harus menerima suntikan cairan _interferon_ dalam tubuhnya.

~o0o~

"J-Johnny! Jangan berlari!" Jaehyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika pasien itu terlalu bersemangat menghentakkan kakinya keluar gedung rumah sakit. Tak lupa, tangan kecil Jaehyun setia memegang tabung infus yang tersambung pada tangan sang pasien sehingga mau tidak mau Jaehyun harus menyamakan kecepatan larinya dengan langkah lebar pasiennya.

Jangan ditanya, sebelumnya Jaehyun rela berlutut gila di hadapan sang dokter memohon agar pasien yang bernama Johnny ini diperbolehkan untuk keluar malam hari demi melihat susunan rasi bintang kebahagiaannya.

 _Drap drap drap_

Jaehyun bernafas lega setelah Johnny menghentikan langkahnya. Perawat itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal.

 _"See? Isn't that beautiful?"_ Johnny menunjuk menggunakan dagunya memperlihatkan rangkaian rasi bintang yang sedikit tersamarkan oleh awan sirus.

 _"Beautiful"_ Jaehyun begitu takjub melihat pemandangan di atas. Johnny mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan bukit yang sepi diikuti dengan Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jika rasi bintang _Alpha Centauri_ sedang tampak. Maka suasana langit malam di sekitarnya akan terlihat cerah sama seperti mereka" Johnny berbicara pada Jaehyun namun kedua manik mata elangnya tak berhenti menatap biner alfa di atas.

Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang tidak menatap susunan bintang itu. Tatapannya terhipnotis pada wajah tampan pasien di sampingnya yang terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Johnny, aku melihat terdapat satu bintang yang begitu kecil diantara dua bintang lainnya. Bahkan hampir tidak terlihat" Kedua mata malaikat Jaehyun tetap menelusuri tiap garis ketampanan lelaki di sampingnya hingga pandangannya teralihkan saat mata elang itu bertemu dengannya.

"Itu adalah _Proxima Centauri._ Memiliki ukuran paling kecil diantara _Alpha_ A dan B. Namun bagiku, meski ukurannya hampir tidak terlihat. _I think it's the brightest star in the sky. Proxima Centauri is the closest star to the earth outside of our solar system, but in fact it's not really close. Interstellar distance are so large they are almost impossible to_ _imagine"_

Tatapan intens Johnny pada Jaehyun membuat kedua pipi sang perawat itu bersemu manis yang mana rona merah itu tersamarkan dengan gelapnya suasana malam.

"Tanpa kehadiran _Proxima Centauri,_ susunan biner alfa itu akan terasa sumbang dan hilang akan keindahannya. Hey, kau benar hyung. Ia hampir saja tidak terlihat. _But it still looks beautiful isn't it?"_

Semakin lama, hubungan Jaehyun dan Johnny semakin dekat dan akrab. Johnny tidak canggung lagi untuk memanggil nama Jaehyun dengan sebutan _hyung._

Pada malam tertentu Jaehyun selalu mengantarkan pasien langganannya itu untuk menyaksikan _Alpha Centauri_ bersama. Johnny kembali memiliki nafsu makannya, pola tidurnya pun kembali teratur, Johnny juga semakin jarang memuntahkan makanan rumah sakit, ia terlihat semakin sehat dan bugar.

Warna kulitnya juga semakin segar tidak berwarna kuning seperti biasanya. Namun terdapat satu point yang mana Jaehyun kembali berpikir keras dan rasa khawatir terhadap Johnny tak kunjung hilang.

Yaitu disaat tangan halus Jaehyun menyentuh kening sang pasien khususnya. Suhunya selalu panas. Jaehyun yakin bahwa itu merupakan salah satu gejala hepatitis yaitu demam. Namun Jaehyun tak habis pikir, bahkan Johnny sudah bisa melakukan _cardio_ ringan setiap pagi. Ia tidak pernah lelah dalam menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya di rumah sakit, selalu menyelesaikan tugas tepat waktu dan menciptakan tangga nada baru dalam _acoustic guitar_ favoritnya.

Ini sangat aneh. Bahkan diluar naluri perkiraan sang dokter. Seharusnya jika Johnny sedang demam, ia akan lemas dan tak ingin melakukan berbagai aktifitas. Namun ini berbeda. Berkali kali Jaehyun bertanya pada Johnny, perihal apa yang membuatnya selalu demam seperti itu. Pasti ada satu hal yang membuatnya stress. Namun Johnny tak kunjung memberitahukan hal itu pada Jaehyun dan sang dokter.

~o0o~

"Katakan padaku Johnny!"

"Tidak mau hyung!"

"Johnny!!"

"Tidak mau!!"

"Johnny ini demi kesembuhanmu, perkembangan kesehatanmu semakin mendekati sempurna. Sebentar lagi kau bisa pulang dari rumah sakit dan menginjakkan kakimu di rumah. Bertemu dengan teman teman di sekolah. Kau ingin hal itu tercapai bukan?" Johnny menekuk wajahnya, ia memainkan ujung seragam pasiennya. Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia frustasi. Sesekali Jaehyun menempelkan tangannya pada kening remaja itu. Masih sama. Suhunya tetap tinggi seperti biasanya.

"J-John maafkan aku"

"Tidak mengapa hyung. Baiklah. Aku akan memberitahumu. Err.." Johnny memiringkan kepalanya kikuk. Ekspresinya terlihat gugup. Namun Jaehyun tidak kalah gugup. Mengapa situasi seperti ini membuat sang perawat itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Khusus malam kemarin. Disaat kita sedang menyaksikan _Alpha Centauri_ bersama, ada satu hal yang kurang" Semakin kesini, Jaehyun semakin berfikir yang tidak tidak. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Ini merupakan salah satu efek samping tentang Jaehyun yang terlebih dahulu menyukai pasiennya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain termasuk Johnny sendiri.

 _'Apa yang ingin kau katakan John? Apa kau membalas perasaanku? Apa kau menyadari perasaanku?'_ Jaehyun mulai mengarungi dunia fantasinya.

" _Proxima Centauri_ nya tidak terlihat sama sekali hyung"

~o0o~

"Arrghh..Jung Jaehyun betapa bodohnya dirimu. Tidak mungkin seorang Johnny Seo membalas perasaanmu. Mengetahuinya saja tidak. Lagipula kau hanya perawat. Bukan sosok spesial baginya" Jaehyun bermonolog dalam kamar mandi. Ia ingin sekali menangis. Hatinya hancur. Namun ia sadar untuk tidak bersikap egois.

 ** _'Proxima Centauri nya tidak terlihat sama sekali hyung'_**

Masih terngiang diluar kepala mengenai ucapan lelaki 18 tahun itu. Jaehyun juga menyadari. Disaat mereka berdua tengah menyaksikan _Alpha Centauri_ terdapat ketiadaan satu bintang yang memutus rangkaian biner alfa tersebut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan. Jika sudah menyangkut tentang terlihat atau tidaknya _Proxima Centauri_ itu adalah urusan Tuhan. Bukan urusanku lagi" Kini perasaan perawat berkulit pucat itu berkecamuk. Antara rasa kecewa, _discouraged_ , dan ambisius yang begitu tinggi bagaimana agar bocah 18 tahun itu dapat sembuh dari penyakitnya.

~o0o~

 _Cklek_

"John?" Jaehyun mendorong roda meja makan kecil yang penuh dengan menu makan malam untuk Johnny.

Jaehyun mengerutkan alisnya, ini bahkan masih pukul 7 malam. Johnny sudah tertidur lelap. Diluar kebiasaan.

"John, hey..bangun John. Kau belum makan malam. Ingat, jaga pola makanmu" Jaehyun mengguncang sedikit tubuh jangkung itu. Namun Johnny tak kunjung bangun. Jaehyun semakin gelisah ketika melihat bibir pasien itu begitu pucat. Kini Jaehyun duduk di samping ranjang letak Johnny berbaring dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi pasien itu.

"Sshh..panas sekali" Jantung Jaehyun berdegup tak karuan. Ia takut. Keadaan Johnny semakin parah. Suhunnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Namun kulitnya tetap berwarna segar layaknya kulit orang normal. Jaehyun harus memutar otaknya. Oh ia hanya perawat. Ilmunya terlalu jauh untuk berpikir lebih dalam mengenai kesehatan Johnny sekarang.

Malam ini dokter sedang diluar kota. Harus melalui telepon gawat darurat jika ada kejadian diluar rencana. Dan hal itu sangatlah rumit. Jaehyun hanya bisa terus membangunkan pasien itu hingga ia terbangun.

"John, bangun..hiks" Jaehyun kehilangan akal sehatnya. Johnny diluar biasanya. Ia tidak pernah sulit untuk dibangunkan. Jaehyun mendekatkan jari telunjuknya di depan lubang hidung sang pasien. Nafasnya begitu lemah.

"Hiks..Johnny..hiks" Air mata menetes jatuh di atas wajah tampan lelaki yang terus memejamkan matanya. Dengan tangan bergetar Jaehyun menghapus air matanya sendiri yang ada di wajah pasien itu.

Jaehyun mempersempit jarak wajah mereka berdua. Ia dapat merasakan terpaan suhu panas wajah Johnny yang menyapu paras cantiknya kala hidung mereka telah menempel.

 _Cup_

Jaehyun tidak tau apa yang sedang merasukinya. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut pada bibir pucat itu. Cukup lama kedua bibir itu menempel. Air mata Jaehyun terus membasahi wajah panas sang pasien. Menyampaikan perasaannya melalui tindakan. Jaehyun melepas ciumannya dan menatap sedih lelaki tampan yang terus tertidur pulas. Jarak wajah mereka hanya 2 cm saja yang membuat Jaehyun masih bisa merasakan terpaan suhu panas wajah Johnny padanya.

 _"Hiks..I love you John"_

 _Grep_

"Hmpph.." Jaehyun membulatkan matanya terkejut. Saat dirasa tangan besar dan kuat menarik tengkuknya meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam. Lelaki pasien itu melumat bibir mungil Jaehyun lembut sesekali menggigitnya gemas. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat saat Johnny melepaskan tautannya.

 _"Love you too"_ Johnny terkekeh dalam ucapannya.

" _Oh God_.." Jaehyun merutuki betapa bodohnya dia diperakal oleh lelaki 18 tahun ini.

 _Grep_

"J-John!" Terlampau kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pasien padanya. Dengan kilat Johnny membalik posisi mereka. Kini Jaehyun sepenuhnya berbaring di atas ranjang dalam kungkungan lelaki 18 tahun tersebut.

"J-John apa yang kau lakukan, selang infusmu-"

"Sshh.." Johnny menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir mungil lelaki di bawahnya. Sepersekian detik kesunyian melanda mereka berdua dengan Johnny yang sibuk membenarkan salah satu perekat infus yang terlepas pada punggung tangan kirinya. Setelah dirasa selang infus itu sudah benar, Johnny kembali mengungkung tubuh kecil Jaehyun dan menatapnya intens.

"Apa kau merasakan adanya rasa pasta gigi pada bibirku saat kita berciuman tadi?" Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Perlahan ia mengangguk kaku. Johnny terkekeh melihat pemandangan di bawahnya.

"Aku sengaja merencanakan semua ini. Mulai dari nafasku yang ku atur selemah mungkin, sedikit pasta gigi putih yang ku oleskan pada bibirku agar menambah kesan warna pucat, serta..suhu tubuhku yang tinggi. Itu alami"

"M-maksudmu? Ssudah John. Kau butuh istirahat. Saatnya makan malam" Jaehyun berusaha mendorong dada bidang lelaki yang lebih muda namun kedua tangannya dicekal erat alhasil tubuh kecilnya kembali berbaring pasrah di bawah kuasa lelaki di atasnya.

"Rona merah ini tidak bisa membohongiku hyung" Ibu jari Johnny memberikan usapan lembut pada pipi merah muda lelaki di bawahnya.

"J-John kau sedang demam"

"Akan sembuh jika aku dapat melihat indahnya _Proxima Centauri_ yang kumaksud kemarin"

"Kau bisa mengenakan teleskop agar bintang kecil itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas" Gelengan yang Johnny berikan.

"Mengapa aku harus mengenakan teleskop jika bintang itu sudah terlihat sedekat ini"

Jaehyun mengerjap pelan. Rona merah pada kedua pipinya semakin pekat. Namun Jaehyun mencoba untuk tidak larut oleh suasana seperti ini. Ia yakin pasti Johnny sedang mengigau karena demamnya yang begitu tinggi.

"Dua malam yang lalu. _Proxima Centaur_ _i_ memang tidak terlihat dan itu cukup membuatku cemas. Kecemasan itu semakin bertambah besar kala banyak isu yang mengatakan bahwa _Proxima Centauri_ akan semakin jarang muncul dan hanya spot tertentu yang dapat melihatnya"

Sunyi.

"Tapi aku merasakan terdapat sesuatu yang aneh. Semua motivasi yang kau berikan padaku. Kecemasanku menghilang begitu saja. Aku mengira, mungkin saat itulah aku dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada bangunan ini. Tapi ternyata.." Jaehyun hanya bisa menunggu Johnny melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kecemasan itu kembali lagi melandaku" Johnny mengecup kening lelaki dibawahnya itu sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kalimat berikutnya.

" _W_ _hen I began to expect you"_

 _"Oh Gosh.."_ Jaehyun benar benar diluar akal sehatnya, ingin tumpah saja seluruh air matanya. Yang sebelumnya Jaehyun berpikir, Johnny akan mencapai kesembuhan total jika saja demam itu tidak melanda lelaki 18 tahun tersebut yang ternyata penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu, maukah kau menjadi penyempurna kesembuhanku?"

Jaehyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terisak pelan. Antara penyesalan atas semua kebodohannya dan juga air mata bahagia. Johnny menyingkirkan tangan halus itu dengan lembut dan menghapus air mata lelaki di bawahnya.

Perlahan Jaehyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang pasien seraya mengangguk ragu.

 _"I-I will"_

Langsung saja Johnny meraup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut namun terasa menuntut. Paras cantik Jaehyun memerah padam. Ini baru pertama kalinya bibir itu disentuh.

"Hngh.." Dengan reflek Jaehyun membuka sedikit mulutnya akibat gigitan Johnny pada bibir bawahnya. Dua pasang sorot mata itu terpejam, larut dalam indahnya suasana malam itu.

~o0o~

"Terimakasih atas semua pengobatannya dok. Sungguh, sebelumnya kami semua mengira bahwa penyakit seperti itu akan sangat mustahil untuk disembuhkan. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak" Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya penuh sarat kebahagiaan.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Jung Jaehyun, perawat pribadi Johnny. Ia yang telah memberikan sepenuh waktunya demi kesembuhan Johnny"

Setelahnya, keluarga Seo berpamitan pada sang dokter juga para perawat. Johnny membawa semua barang barangnya menuju mobil. Sekilas, Johnny terkekeh melihat pemandangan yang berada di _lobby_ rumah sakit. Dimana Jaehyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut seraya memainkan dua kancing atasnya. Lelaki 18 tahun itu jadi teringat kejadian semalam, dimana ia dengan beringas memberikan berbagai _kissmark_ di balik dua kancing atas tersebut. Hanya sebatas itu. Tidak lebih.

 _Drap drap drap_

"Jaehyun Hyung"

"A-ah John" Jaehyun terlepas dari lamunannya. Entah apa yang membuat kedua pipi perawat itu bersemu seketika.

"Kau terus memainkan dua kancing itu, aku khawatir jika benda itu dengan tidak sengaja terbuka dan bagaimana respon banyak orang nanti?" Jaehyun memukul ringan dada bidang lelaki yang lebih muda.

 _"I just want to steal your heart. Not steal your virginit_ _y"_

Johnny membawa tubuh kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Membuat berbagai pasang sorot mata tertuju pada dua insan tersebut. Termasuk keluarga Seo yang tengah menunggu anak semata wayangnya di depan pintu keluar _lobby_.

"J-John disini banyak orang" Johnny pun melepaskan pelukannya.

 _"Now, I have found the loss of Proxima Centauri that I've been looking for"_

 **END**

 **Jujur gua kurang ada feel bikin ff ini haha. Ini gajes. Iya benar sekali. Eh buat ff sebelah gua "Stuck on You" itu yg 'baca' mending lewat ffn app langsung deh. Klo lewat browser buat vvip thanks nya, ada sebagian nama akun yg ga kesebut.**

 **Walaupun jelek bagi yg udah baca "review kritik saran" yaah** **..**

 **Thanks in advance~**


End file.
